


פּורימשפּיל

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues), LRaien



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [13]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Gen, Humor, Jewish Leonard Snart, Purim, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Снарты собираются отмечать, Мик, Хартли и Джеймс помогают и мешают как умеют.
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	פּורימשפּיל

**Author's Note:**

> *«озней Аман» — дословно «уши Амана», печенье в форме треугольников со сладкой начинкой (обычно мёд, инжир, мак или шоколад) в середине.  
> *Пурим — еврейский праздник, в который традиционно надо «нарядиться так, чтобы тебя никто не узнал, и напиться так, чтобы никого не узнавать».  
> *פּורימשפּיל — «пуримшпиль», традиционное еврейское юмористическое представление или сценка, которую разыгрывают в праздник Пурим.

— Ленни, — сказала Лиза проникновенно.  
От одного короткого слова, сказанного весьма дружелюбным тоном, Снарт замер, Хартли осторожно приглушил музыку в наушниках, а Трикстер, валявшийся на диване, немедленно вылетел в окно. Напряжённый момент портил разве что Мик, что-то жарящий на кухне и напевающий себе под нос.  
— Да?  
— Какой образ выберешь в этом году? — так же мило спросила Лиза, держа в руках измерительную ленту.  
Злодей всея Централ Сити напряг свой криминальный мозг на полную мощность, затем задал встречный — правильный — вопрос:  
— А какой будет у тебя, Лиз?  
Та улыбнулась:  
— Не могу выбрать между воинственной ромуланкой и Ядовитым Плющом.  
— А это нормально, что одна злодейка косплеит другую? — вмешался Трикстер, заглядывая через форточку. — Ну там авторские права и прочее? И вообще, что за движуха, можно с вами?  
— Сперва обрежь член, тогда, может, и получишь билет на закрытую вечеринку, — фыркнул Хартли, который более-менее сопоставил даты и понял, в честь чего карнавал. — Я так понимаю, именно «озней Аман» Мик пытается изобразить уже неделю?  
— У него был месяц, — буркнул Лен. — Я заранее выдал ему рецепт.  
Напевание на кухне сменилось матами, и Хартли благоразумно рванулся помогать.  
— Так что насчёт образа, Ленни?  
— Я подумаю, — обещал тот, перешагивая через порог и благополучно сваливая прочь.  
— Чтоб до завтрашнего вечера определился! — раздалось ему вслед.

К следующему дню Лен, заклёванный требованиями остальных Негодяев, рявкнул:  
— Кто хочет посмотреть — идёт с нами в костюме!  
— А член обрезать обяза… — начал было Трикстер, но Лиза метко пихнула его локтем в рёбра, а затем добавила — шпилькой в ногу.  
— И я не имею в виду ваши «рабочие» костюмы, — уточнил Лен.  
— Так ты-то кем будешь? — поинтересовался Мик и откусил кусок очередного опытного образца печенья с маком.  
— Лиз выбрала себе коварную ромуланку, значит, я запакуюсь в костюм борга.  
— А если я передумаю обратно, переделаем тебя в Мистера Фриза, — добавила любящая сестрёнка.  
Лен вздохнул и поднял страдальческий взгляд вверх, но и там не было ничего радостного: Трикстер летал под потолком, держа в руках стащенную у Мика миску и вопил:  
— Вступай в ряды зла, у нас есть печеньки!  
Этот Пурим обещал быть особенным — и ведь они даже ещё не взялись за алкоголь.


End file.
